Bellatrix VS Morrible
by Broadway Babe WA
Summary: What happens when Bellatrix and Madame Morrible face off in a fight? This, I guess. Written also by whatslifereally who is currently obsessed with Bellatrix so yay boredom I guess. We decided to go evil for the oneshot. WARNING: Major character death


**Written by whatslifereally and I due to boredom. We felt like writing something with villains and a face off. Ended up between Bellatrix of Harry Potter and Madame Morrible of Wicked. WHO WILL WIN??? Bellatrix done by whatslifereally.**

**I DO NOT OWN WICKED! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!! SHUT UP!!!

* * *

**

"I hope Bella wins!" Galinda said, already is calling her Bella for no reason. She quickly got out some pink pom poms, "I hate Morrible."

"Don't call me BELLA! I don't even know you!" Bellatrix snapped.

"Galinda, shut it!" Elphaba muttered to her friend.

_Crazy blonde!_ Elphaba thought

_Damn blondie with her pom poms. _Bellatrix was thinking.

Galinda promptly pouted.

What was passing through Morrible's mind at that moment: _Oh Shiz. _

"What's with the costume woman?" Bellatrix asked.

"Oh she always wears that," Elphaba replied.

"She's creepy!" Galinda added.

_Shut up! Shut up! _thought Morrible.

"Did I ask you?" demanded Bellatrix.

_When the Dark Lord finds out about these mudbloods I am killing he will be sooo happy!_ Bellatrix thought. She giggled.

"I guess we should start..?" the Wizard asked.

"NOW!" Bellatrix shouted.

Morrible started doing a spell altering the weather into some kind of hailstorm.

_What the???_ "EXPELLIARMUS!" Bellatrix shouted.

_What the hell is expelliarmus???_ Morrible thought to herself.

"WHY DIDN'T THE HAIL STOP???" Bellatrix screamed.

Morrible continued the hail storm. Strange enough, hail seemed to be getting bigger by the minute.

"YOU KNOW THE STUPID HAIL IS MESSING UP MY HAIR!" Bellatrix complained. _I HATE HER!_

_MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_ was pretty much all going through Morrible's wicked scalp.

"Serpensortia."

A big snake appears.

_Crap, what IS this??? _Morrible stares in shock at the snake as Bellatrix does her evil bella laugh.

Morrible, not wishing to be eaten by a snake, quickly began altering the weather again to a thunderstorm with lightning that luckily for her struck the snake.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Morrible began her own evil laugh, in other words: _**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**_

__Soon after the lightning hits the snake it zapped out again, this time hitting poor Bellatrix.

She screamed.

Morrible does yet more evil laughing. Elphaba is hating this. It doesn't seem that Bellatrix was winning and she and Galinda had been counting on her victory to rid them of their terrifying headmistress.

"This stinks," she complained, "Galinda, want some fire flakes?"

Elphaba, you see, has discovered the wonders of Harry Potter food and is really quite enjoying the change from Ozian food.

"B-E-L-L-A-T-R-I-X!!!" Galinda cheered.

She obviously wanted to see Bellatrix win too and was doing a little cheerleader dance.

"GOOD BYE! AVADA KADAVRA!" Bellatrix points her wand at Morrible who promptly dies.

"About time someone kills her," Galinda muttered.

Bellatrix, on the other hand, squealed with excitement and jumped up and down clapping.

"Well there goes another evil dictator," the Wizard remarked, he was afraid of Morrible too.

"SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Bellatrix snapped.

"BELLATRIX BEAT MORRIBLE!!!" Galinda squealed.

"STUPEFY!" Bellatrix yelled (that one was at Galinda).

"Wow finally she shut up," Bellatrix said, glad to be rid of the high-pitched sounds the blonde made.

"Shiz, what was that???" Elphaba muttered.

"Your next green girl!"

Elphaba started chanting some kind of curse.

_What and the hell is she doing, trying to sing a song?_ Bellatrix thought to herself.

Suddenly a blur flies through the air and smacks Bellatrix head on.

"OW!" she screamed, "WHAT THE? WHO DID THAT?"

Elphaba flipped hurriedly through Grimmerie, knowing that she would need another attack quickly.

"Oh Shiz," she cursed herself.

"Really? MORSMORDE!" Bellatrix yelled, conjuring up the Dark Mark.

Elphaba stared at the ominous mark, knowing easily that she was toast.

"BYE BYE, GREEN GIRL! AVADA KADAVRA!" she yelled, pointing her wand at the witch who quickly crumpled from the curse, "The Dark Lord will be so pleased with me! OH, I ALMOST FORGOT ABOUT POM POM! HAVE FUN WITH YOUR FRIENDS! AVADA KADAVRA!"

With that, Galinda also died, the life suddenly leaving her and she fell to the same dirty ground as both her friend and enemy.

Bellatrix giggled and laughd poking Galinda's lifeless body with her boot.

Boq quickly entered and when he saw that Bellatrix had killed his precious Galinda he hit her hard with one of his metal arms (he happened to have been turned into a tin man at the time).

"WHAT THE???" she shouted.

Boq continued to attack Bellatrix, throwing kicks and punches at her (which, if you don't know, is extremely painful coming from a tin man). Bellatrix screamed as she died a slow and painful death due to Boq the Munchkin Metal Man.

* * *

**Strange and unexpected? We hope so! Well we just HAD to put Boq in here somewhere so it was perfect! He's crazy about Galinda. Review, please! Did it suck or not??? Oh and we HAD to kill Bellatrix by the end or everyone would be screwed! Even the authors, whatslifereally and me!**


End file.
